


The First...

by culturevulture73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon and AU, F/M, Force Awakens Doesn't Happen, M/M, OT 3, Sibling incest implied, Threesome - F/M/M, You Decide Which Is Which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/pseuds/culturevulture73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For May the 4th and Revenge of the 5th</p><p>4th - 4 different sweet ways a ship got together, 5th - 5 different angsty ways a ship got together.</p><p>How Luke, Han and Leia got together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistr3ssquickly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistr3ssquickly/gifts), [jessebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/gifts), [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).



Four sweet…

 

The first time is before the medal ceremony. Han and Leia both decide that Luke needs protection from the panting hordes who will be ready to tackle him, once he walks out in the tight brown pants and black shirt Han unearthed from the Falcon’s hold. So they seduce him first, in the princess’s tiny room, the three of them with grins that hide nothing as they go through the ceremony and after party. Luke’s yellow coat marks him as theirs.

 

The first time is after Luke has saved them from a rogue trio of Stormtroopers, with good aim for Imperials. They face off in a back alley on H’Konh, Han pushing Leia down out of the line of fire, reaching to grab Luke, but Skywalker instead draws his saber and deflects four blaster bolts in succession as Han drops to cover the princess. Solo and Organa return fire from the ground, taking out the startled troopers. Luke turns to them with a shocked smile as the Force loosens its grip on him and he realizes what he’s done. He never sees the look the pirate and the princess exchange at his prowess. They end up in a beat down bed in the cheap lodgings on the edge of the city, hiding out. The rough linen feels like the finest Alderaanean silk as they celebrate their escape.

 

The first time is after the battle of Endor. Luke is back, alive, they greet him with hugs. As the party goes on and gets louder and more crowded, they steal away to the hut promised to Leia, back around a corner and down a long path. The furs and leaf-filled mattresses from the small beds end up on the floor and they end up tangled in each other. Luke insists that the marks of the Emperor don’t hurt. He honestly doesn’t feel any pain as they come together, not daring to believe that they are together and whole. He and Leia forget any other revelation between them. Han has already decided that he will follow their lead. He always has.

 

The first time is after the signing of the treaty that ends the Empire. They have fought battles after Endor, but that was the beginning of the end. The three manage to escape the clutches of the media and the hundreds of well-wishers as they slip out of the grand ball to celebrate the end of the war. This time the princess’s quarters are befitting royalty, and they pick through the wines and delicacies sent by the worlds of the New Republic to the heroes, whenever they need to recover from their pleasure. By morning they are sated and still a little drunk. Han locks the doors, Leia tells Threepio via comm link to make sure they are not disturbed unless the Empire is about to rise again, and they spend the rest of the day in bed, tangled in each other’s arms, sleeping as they haven’t in years, finally safe.

 

Five angst…

 

The first time is after the medals are awarded, after the party drags on late. Han sees Luke and Leia sitting quietly in a corner, looking shell shocked. He pulls them to their feet and out of the party, with a snarl at one of Leia’s advisors, who asks where he’s taking them. _Away from here_ is the tossed off answer. They end up in the princess’s quarters, in her bed, consoling each other. Then the princess and the farmboy share the stories of the people they lost with the pirate, who simply listens with his eyes fixed on them, as if he can’t quite believe he’s there with them.

 

The first time is after they’ve escaped from Vader at Cloud City, with help from Han’s old friend Lando and a hope and a prayer. They end up back at the fleet, the wounded Jedi, the pirate and princess tortured to summon him to meet the father he didn’t know. The Jedi gets a new hand. He is still struggling to adjust to it as they celebrate their escape, one night in the princess’s quarters, with a bottle of Corellian brandy. The Jedi doesn’t flinch when they pull him close after he tells them the truth of his father, lets both of them kiss the palm of the new hand. He nearly cries when he can feel their touch through the circuits.

 

The first time is after their escape from Jabba’s palace. Han can still barely see, Luke’s hand is damaged and Leia has to have their help to pry off the slave collar. They send Lando and Chewie off to get the Falcon after Luke lies that Han and Leia need to come with him to Ben Kenobi’s place to help retrieve information on the Jedi. There he tells them about Dagobah, and how he knew to come to them. Then he tells them the terrible secret he’s learned about himself, and they bury their horrible fates from Bespin in the makeshift bed Luke has been sleeping in since he arrived back. They end up tangled in each other’s arms, trying to forget the last months of hell. When he leaves for Dagobah, Lando and Chewie look discretely away as Luke kisses both Han and Leia and promises to return.

 

The first time is when Luke returns from Dagobah, before they fly to Endor’s moon. They meet in the princess’s quarters, barely big enough for the bed. Luke and Han smuggle food out of the mess hall and they share their first meal together in almost a year, smiling at each other even as they are tense and brittle about the battle. It’s a homecoming but bittersweet, knowing that the next battle may be the turning victory or the end of their hopes. Luke doesn’t tell them what is hanging over him like a shroud, the coming fight with Vader and what he must do. Instead, he loses himself in their embrace. Two days later, before he steps into the Emperor’s throne room, he touches the memory of that night, their arms around him, once more, his talisman against the Dark Side. Then he buries the memory deep inside, as far as he can. On the surface below, Han tenses for the battle and Leia can almost sense where Luke is, prays to the gods of lost Alderaan that all three of them will survive.

 

The first time is after the battle of Endor, two days later, in the Falcon’s captain’s quarters. Han has cleared everyone off his ship but the three of them. Luke tells them exactly what happened on the Death Star. By the time he reaches the threat against Leia, he is in their arms. As he chokes through his brush with the Dark Side, the twins’ father saving him from the Emperor but dying in the end, he feels his heart eased as they tighten their hold around him. This first time is slow and healing. He’s the one awake after Han and Leia sleep and he whispers a prayer of thanks to the Force that they have survived.

**Author's Note:**

> For mistr3ssquickly who has given me many great gifts, and such great fic, one back. To Roane for inspiring the first one and great fic. And to jessebee for many things, and betas and fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the @jediprompts Tumblr "May the 4th, Revenge of the 5th" prompt
> 
> (tip of the hat to @roane for the first idea which we’ve discussed, and to “First Time Bitten (Never Shy)” for the setting of one of the AUs, but their version never got together there…)
> 
> Thank you to jessebee and Holly C for the beta and the encouragement!


End file.
